lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex/archives3
Possibilité Salut Alex. Comment fait on pour se désinscrire ? Voila, en fait lorsque que je me suis inscrit sur Lostpédia, ça devait être pour une ou deux modifs mais voila que j'ai attrapé le syndrome ! Je voudrais me réinscrire sous un autre nom mieux choisit ! Ne t'inquiète pas je me présenterai comme étant l'ancien "Castillo". Est ce possible ? 6 mai 2007 à 00:57 (PDT) :Aucune idée, mais a priori je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt de te désinscrire... Simplement, tu n'as qu'à créer un nouveau compte... Je ne pige pas ce que tu y gagnerais à supprimer ton compte « Castillo » si tu ne donnes le mot de passe à personne... -- SGC.Alex 6 mai 2007 à 05:03 (PDT) *Alors dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je garde mon compte actuel. 6 mai 2007 à 05:07 (PDT) Page Ben J'ai écrit un spoiler de l'épisode 14 dans la page Ben et mis en spoil mais le cadre ne s'affiche pas. Pourquoi ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:09 (PDT) *C'est bon, problème réglé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... 6 mai 2007 à 05:12 (PDT) Réunion Salut, Alex. Je me disais : et si on se mettait d'accord pour être tous (en tout cas ceux qui aident) sur Lostpédia un même jour à une même heure comme ça les simples utilisateurs pourraient demander aux admin des renommages, suppressions quand il y en a besoin et l'organisation du mois, par exemples les pages prioritaires pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire, les réponses des nominations d'articles de la semanes. Il faudrait trouver une heure par mois (au moins) ou tout le monde pourrait être sur Lostpédia. Qu'en penses tu ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:40 (PDT) :Que c'est une très bonne idée mais que ça doit être quasi impossible à faire étant donnés les agendas respectifs de tout le monde et les fuseaux horaires de chacun !! :D -- SGC.Alex 6 mai 2007 à 05:52 (PDT) Mais si on essayait de trouver une heure qui conviendrait à chacun ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:54 (PDT) Administrateur Salut Alex. Je suis sur Lostpédia depuis deja un mois et demi et je pense que mon engoument pour ce site est énorme. C'est pourquoi je voudrais te demander si tu pourrais me nommer administrateur et accepterai de m'aider à faire mes premiers pas en tant que telle. 12 mai 2007 à 02:30 (PDT) :Ça m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit la semaine dernière.. J'aimerais simplement avoir l'avis des autres administrateurs auparavant. J'essaie de te tenir au courant dans la mesure du possible -- SGC.Alex 12 mai 2007 à 03:26 (PDT) *D'accord, merci ! 12 mai 2007 à 03:29 (PDT) Problème Salut Alex. J'ai un problème : toutes les boîtes déroulantes spoiler ne fontionnent plus ! Il n'y a pas le "dérouler". Connaîs tu une réponse à ce problème ? 17 mai 2007 à 06:56 (PDT) :Heu... Chez moi ça fonctionne... -- SGC.Alex 18 mai 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) C'est bon, chez moi, depuis ce matin ça remarche... 18 mai 2007 à 07:42 (PDT) IMPORTANT Quelqu'un a fait un bug avec l'image "male.jpg", et il faudrait remettre l'ancienne version le plus vite possible. J'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. --Vivere.memento 18 mai 2007 à 11:06 (PDT) Apparament le problème est réglé. Il pourrait cependant être bien de proteger la page et de mettre un mot d'excuse pendant quelques jours en page d'accueil. J'ai vu sur un forum un endroit ou les gens se demandaient pourquoi tel ou tel personnage ou acteur avait la tête de Jacob. Il serai donc bien de faire un "erratum". --Vivere.memento 18 mai 2007 à 16:06 (PDT) Remerciement Merci Alex, je suis vraiment très content d'être administrateur et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. 19 mai 2007 à 01:24 (PDT) Merci aussi ;) On est une bonne équipe je crois :) 19 mai 2007 à 01:27 (PDT) Besoin Aide et avis Voilà. Avec Céréales Killer on (et par on j'entend il) planche sur une nouvelle présentation de l'acceuil plus proche de la version Portuguaise. Il m'a récemment envoyé ce message : Je voulais donc savoir si tu voyais une objection d'installer ceci. Et si le cas échéant tu pouvais le faire. Je voulais également savoir si tu étais contre le fait que l'on change la page d'accueil (juste pour savoir si on continue ou pas. La version finale te sera montrée avant que l'on ne la mette en ligne). Voilà, voilà, merci de me répondre le plus rapidement possible. A bientot --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 08:08 (PDT) :Bah moi je ne suis jamais totalement réfractaire au changement, puisque c'est ça qui permet d'évoluer et de parfois aboutir à quelque chose de mieux ! Pour les parsers, tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas activés en ce moment-même ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux toujours contacter l'Administrateur des Lostpediæ, puisque je n'ai pas accès au serveur et que tout passe par lui dès qu'il s'agit de toucher aux fichiers directement. -- SGC.Alex 31 mai 2007 à 04:39 (PDT) Aide Salut Alex, je profite de te croiser ici pour te demander ton avis. Comment se fait-il que la petite étoile rouge (signalant un ancien article de la semaine) n'apparaisse pas sur les pages concernées ? (cf. discussion). Merci d'avance. 2 juin 2007 à 03:05 (PDT) Renommage Eh ! Pourquoi as tu renommé tous les personnages ??? C'est mieux d'avoir les noms complets !!! 3 juin 2007 à 09:02 (PDT) D'après les commentaires qu'Alex a laissé je crois que tu peux trouver la raison dans FR - Lostpedia:édition, dans le premier chapitre Nom des Articles. 3 juin 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) Justement, je pense qu'on pourrait en rediscuter parce que le but d'une encyclopédie est d'être le plus complet possible donc je pense qu'il est mieux d'appeler les personnages par leur prénoms et noms de familles. 3 juin 2007 à 22:25 (PDT) C'est ce qu'on fait déjà, dans les articles. Mais pour les liens, c'est plus simple d'avoir qu'un prénom (ou un surnom), que d'avoir plein de redirections : ça évite de surcharger le serveur... -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 04:30 (PDT) Je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux d'avoir le nom complet. Et si on lançait un débat ? 4 juin 2007 à 07:37 (PDT) :Il avait déjà été lancé à la création de Lostpédia. cf. les archives des discussions je pense. -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 08:36 (PDT) Alors je relance la discussion car ce problème (pour moi) est à modifier dans les conventions d'éditions. 4 juin 2007 à 08:56 (PDT) :Vas-y, lance toujours, on verra ce qui en ressort ! :) -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 10:44 (PDT) BSC C'est quoi ces bsc ????? Ca complique encore plus l'écriture et en plus, ça a un rendu pas terrible... 5 juin 2007 à 11:15 (PDT) :Bah c'est comme ça, c'est les typographies françaises ! :D -- SGC.Alex 5 juin 2007 à 11:58 (PDT) Tu trouves que ça fait beau toi pour les noms propres ?? 5 juin 2007 à 22:05 (PDT) :Bah oui, et en plus c'est très simple d'ajouter les accents sur les capitales, comme ça ! :D -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:12 (PDT) Nouvelle présentation de Lostpédia Je ne voudrait pas passer pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais d'accord mais je trouve qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas terrible : * Les noms des articles incomplets * Les "bsc" (je ne vois aucun interet) * Les textes en italiques sous les photos (c'est pas terrible) Bref, pourquoi ne pas laisser comme avant ou au pire, demander des avis en organisant un vote pour ces changements ? 5 juin 2007 à 22:10 (PDT) :Ce sont les règles typographiques françaises en vigueur mises en place par l'Académie Française... (pas les noms des articles, hein, mais pour les deux derniers points). Dans le même style, y'a les espaces à mettre ou pas avant ou après . , ? ; : / ! etc., les guillemets français « » que presque personne n'utilise, l'abréviation M. pour « Monsieur », qui commence seulement à être utilisée sur le net. Bref, tout plein de trucs qui ont dû faire râler les gens à l'origine, mais qui maintenant laissent tout le monde de marbre... Moi, c'que j'dis, c'est que les règles sont déjà là, donc on n'a même pas à se poser de questions sur savoir comment gérer tout ça, c'est plutôt un soulagement selon moi ! :-) -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:17 (PDT) PS : Il n'y a pas à avoir de réticences à donner ton avis tu sais, on a toujours la liberté d'expression à ce que je sache ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:18 (PDT) Alors dans ce cas je respecte ces règles si elles ont été choisis par l'Académie française... (enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les aurais pas respectées si ce seraient des membres de Lostpédia qui les auraient établies !) 6 juin 2007 à 04:50 (PDT) Avis J'aimerai bien ton avis Discussion Utilisateur:Vivere.memento/Brouillon --Vivere.memento 9 juin 2007 à 04:35 (PDT) J'aimerai bien ton avis Discuter:Portail:Épisodes --Vivere.memento 11 juin 2007 à 10:56 (PDT) Aide Salut Alex, peux-tu, stp, aller voir mon souci ici. Je sais qu'à l'époque du même souci sur Phrases régulières, Culigan et toi en aviez parlé... Alors tu as peut-être la solution :) 10 juin 2007 à 07:26 (PDT) Article de la semaine Si tu pouvais voter ou proposer ce serait bien car il n'y en pas pour la semaine prochaine. --Vivere.memento 16 juin 2007 à 10:48 (PDT) Bandeau Pourquoi as tu changé la largeur et la taille de police des bandeau ??? Ca fait gros maintenant et dans les pages c'est vraiment peu esthétique... Je t'explique : je ne travaille pas toujours sur le même ordoinateur est le deuxième que j'utilise à un écran assez petit. Donc, imagine, les bandeaux prennent les 3/4 de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) :Je n'ai strictement pas changé leur taille, j'ai simplement changé le code css à rallonge par l'équivalent en html... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:04 (PDT) Chez moi ça a infue sur la taille !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:20 (PDT) :La graisse tu veux dire alors ? Parce que la taille verticale n'est pas touchée... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:23 (PDT) Non, je veux dire la taille du bandeau : elle prend les 3/4 quarts de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:24 (PDT) :Hein ???? t'as une capture d'écran là ??? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:26 (PDT) Tiens, là voila la capture. J'ai peut être exagéré pour les trois quarts mais non seulement le bandeau est "flou" mais en plus il est coupé par la fin de l'écran et l'écran ne peut être déplacé pour voir la fin. 17 juin 2007 à 10:41 (PDT) :Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de problème d'affichage !!! Bon j'ai un peu bidouillé, est-ce que ça a changé ? NB : c'est le seul modèle qui fait ça ou ils sont tous pareils ?? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 11:25 (PDT) Non, ça n'a rien changé ! Et en plus, oui, tous les modèles sont pareils (que se soit compléter, traduire...) alors tu t'imagines comment sont les pages sur lesquelles j'ai plusieurs bandeaux... 17 juin 2007 à 11:29 (PDT) :C'est tout de même très étrange, chez moi sous Internet Explorer 7.0.5730.11 ça tourne très bien ! -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 11:43 (PDT) Oui, c'est très bizarre... 17 juin 2007 à 11:47 (PDT) :T'as essayé de rafraîchir ton cache pour réactualiser le CSS par exemple ?? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 11:48 (PDT) Oula, tu m'en poses une là, je n'y comprend pas énormément en informatique... 17 juin 2007 à 12:02 (PDT) :Bah dans les préférences, tu peux effacer le cache (les fichiers temporaires), histoire de rafraîchir complètement la page depuis le serveur. -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 12:04 (PDT) Je l'ai fais et ça refait toujours la même chose... l'utilisateur portugais si dessous a discuté avec moi et je lui ai dis de te parler pour qu'il te demande si tu as une adresse MSN ou e mail (moi je n'en ai pas car je n'ai pas ou peu de contacts... 17 juin 2007 à 12:07 (PDT) Hi Yes, you understood correctly. Well, I don't have the orginal photos. I just have yhe pictures with the board and the names. Like is in our Other's page. I don't have the pictures without the board and the names. But tell me what you want. The pictures with or without the board and the name? Cheers, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 12:33 (PDT) Well, we'd like to have the ones without the board, that way we could use them inside our template. Don't worry, we'll find another way if you don't have them ! -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 12:36 (PDT) I loved your main character's portal. I'm making it in our Lostpedia. Really good idea =], --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 13:28 (PDT) Accueil Il y a t'il un moyen d'enlever le titre Accueil sur la page d'accueil ? --Vivere.memento 17 juin 2007 à 17:23 (PDT) :Sans doute, il faudrait « simplement » pouvoir mettre un attribut « visible:false; » à la classe « firstheading » du CSS, mais que pour cette page-là... Donc il faut faire un peu de recherches avant... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 01:46 (PDT) Quelqu'un a mis un code pour que toute la couleur soit sur la page d'accueil. Il faut le mettre dans le monobook css mais je ne croit pas y avoir accés donc si tu pouvais le mettre. Ce doit être un code semblable pour enlever le titre. /* (main) */ .ns-0 * #content, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li a { background : #E2DEC0; } --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 08:56 (PDT) Oui mais ça, ça va le faire sur tout le wiki non ?? -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 08:59 (PDT) Apparament non. Vu qu'il y a (main). --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:00 (PDT) :Oui justement, (main) c'est tout le domaine principal : les articles... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:01 (PDT) Regarde à la page discussion de l'accueil. Il a mis que c'était que pour la page d'accueil. --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:03 (PDT) :C est bien ce que je disais, ça l a fait pour tous les articles. Alors à moins de trouver une couleur plus claire, moi je suis pas trop pour... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:07 (PDT) Ok je vais faire des recherches voir si je trouve comment faire --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:09 (PDT) Et comme ca ? Avec accueil à la place de main /* Accueil */ .ns-0 * #content, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li, .ns-0 * #p-cactions li a { background : #E2DEC0; } --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:11 (PDT) :Mais non, ça ne fera rien, tout ce qui est entre /* et */ sont des commentaires ! :) -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:15 (PDT) Ok. Il m'a donné ca pour le titre. /* Hide title */ BODY.page-Pagina_Principal H1.firstHeading { display: none; } Je vais lui demander pour la couleur uniquement sur l'accueil. --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:17 (PDT) :Non c'est bon j'ai trouvé ! :) -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:18 (PDT) Merci. Ca rend tout de même mieux comme ça. --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:31 (PDT) :Mouais. Une couleur + claire ou alors qui tire + vers le vert serait mieux à mon avis, mais bon attendons les résultats et les opinions de tout le monde... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 09:32 (PDT) Oui tu as raison. Plus claire ce serait mieux. Ca se voyait moins avec le blanc autour. Il fadrait un truc qui tire plus vers le sable pour faire plus île (avec le bleu au dessus) --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:35 (PDT) Essai avec la couleur que j'ai mis là. Utilisateur:Vivere.memento/Brouillon2 --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 09:40 (PDT) :Ouais c'est bien ça déjà ! -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 10:04 (PDT) Galerie Alex, les galeries photos ont été modifiées et du coup, elle comporte 4 photos sur une ligne alors qu'il y a la place pour 5. Le problèème c'est qu'on sait pas où faire la modif. 18 juin 2007 à 12:44 (PDT) :Il y a toujours eu 4 photos... Et ça m'a toujours étonné aussi... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 13:39 (PDT) Il y en a toujours eut 4... bizarre, il ne me semblait pas ! Tu ne peux rien y faire ? 18 juin 2007 à 13:50 (PDT) :À l'occas', quand j'aurai le temps je regarderai la source pour voir d'où ça vient... -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 14:03 (PDT)